El retorno del Rey de los Goblin
by Cecili-hime
Summary: Un reino sin rey, un rey sin una reina y un nuevo amor que nace aun en la encrucijada del laberinto...


El Retorno del Rey de los Goblin

Prologo.

El Laberinto.

Erase una vez un reino, que antes de serlo no fue mas que una ilusión. No existiendo fecha ni lugar, este mundo apareció frente a los ojos de la curiosidad, la fantasía y la excentricidad. Un mundo de reyes y princesas, caballeros, dragones y mas seres fantásticos. Un mundo de aventuras con escenarios sorprendentes: montañas majestuosas, praderas y desiertos enormes, cascadas increíbles y bosques encantados.

Aquel fantástico mundo se dividía en cuatro reinos: El bosque de las hadas, donde los árboles cobraban vida, el olor de los girasoles te haría reír, el de las rosas suspirar, las campanillas repiqueteaban cual campanas verdaderas y vivían en paz los gnomos de tierra, los elegantes elfos y bailarinas hadas; los castillos de hielo, en cual solo existían bestias, hadas congelantes y sus aguas mágicas con la capacidad de curar o hechizar a cualquiera; el mar de las sirenas, con sus castillos bajo el agua, serpientes marinas, tritones; y por último, los castillos en el cielo, un enorme trozo de tierra flotante que se encontraba por encima del resto de aquellos reino, rodeado de verdes jardines, habitado por traviesos duendecillos que eran la alegría y locura del lugar. Tan prospero uno como otro, todos gobernados por un sabio rey, existiendo tranquilamente unos con los otros y a su vez los unos lejos de los otros. A pesar de todo aquello, la fantasía poco a poco se acabó: las aguas se secaron, los bosques murieron y los hielos se volvieron más congelados aun. Solo los castillos en el cielo parecían gozar aun de su encantadora magia. Su secreto…un joven príncipe, de extraños pero enigmáticos ojos, de un ligero tono verdoso el izquierdo y azul profundo elderecho, de cabellos como el sol, rostro firme, expresivo y elegante, un ser hermoso y sublimemente encantador. Aquella exquisita existencia poseía además de su magnifica presencia, una extraordinaria magia y con ella podía mantener aquel pequeño reino en buen estado, sus sonrisas eran sol, su voz se convertía en su aire, todo él llegaba a formar uno con el mundo entre las nubes.

El rey, su padre; se daba cuenta de la tristeza y dolor de aquellos reinos que solía mirar desde su castillo y enternecido por las diminutas hadas, las preciosas sirenas, elfos y demás habitantes, no encontró mas respuesta a sus buenas intenciones que llevarles a su reino. Si era buena o mala idea, eso no importó, estaba cargado de buena fe, pero como es bien sabido el poder malacostumbra y no había castillos, súbditos ni tierra suficientes para que cuatro reyes mandaran a la vez.

Todos trataban de coexistir de la mejor manera, trataban de ganarse favores los unos a los otros, de ganarse la confianza, amistad o cariño de la realeza del reino. Entonces una pequeña luz se vio venir: Mizumi, la única hija de la reina Moraine y el hijo del rey Gobling, se encontraban en buenos términos, la magia de ambos era poderosa, una bella joven princesa y un príncipe encantador, tal vez esa sería la solución. ¿Habrían sido felices? No lo supieron nunca. El corazón de Mizumi se congelo al igual que lo hiciera el reino de su madre al ver como su amado se aisló de todos sin razón alguna. Al menos no una que ella supiera: nadie vivía enteramente feliz en aquel lugar, los reyes que reían, bebían y bailaban en el gran salón del castillo solo veían la oportunidad de un gobierno absoluto, y el galante príncipe se había convertido en una manera fácil y diplomática de llegar al poder. Su corazón también se encogió, su corazón siendo aun el de un niño solo pudo defenderse. Con su magia erigió un castillo y a su alrededor…un laberinto. Sus paredes inconstantes se moverían a su antojo, tanto las cosas, los habitantes y la vida en él se consumirían, mientras su corazón de niño no conocería tristeza, no conocería dolor, y así…su tiempo se detuvo.

A su alrededor el mundo se vino abajo. Su padre murió y el adoptó el titulo de rey de los Goblins, rey de los duendes.

Mil años, que para cualquier humano serían una eternidad, a el joven rey de ojos bicolor parecíanle un infinito, aun rodeado de todo su sequito de duendes y otras criaturas, sentía su vida abrumadamente aburrida. Sentado en su trono, cansado de ver siempre lo mismo en sus esferas de cristal: los lúgubres caminos del laberinto, peleas entre los goblin, el pantano, la ciudad, los rincones de su propio castillo; se preguntó fervientemente si existía algo mejor que su insípido reino. Así fue como en una de las pequeñas esferas pudo ver los enormes jardines rebosantes de verdor, algunas bancas y cientos de rosas en los arbustos, era un parque, o al menos fue lo que escucho decir una señora a su pequeño hijo y como lo dijeran algunas parejas que paseaban por allí. Todo era nuevo para el apuesto Rey, que se maravillaba una y otra vez al contemplar el mundo humano.

Un nuevo sentimiento crecía en él, el asombro, la curiosidad y algo aun mas peligroso: la fascinación. Diariamente miraba el parque a través de su cristal para ver a una joven damita, que gustaba de calzarse y vestirse cual princesa y actuar las mas célebres historias sin mayor público que ella misma. Una alegre chica de ojos soñadores, enamoradas mejillas y hechizantes labios. Sin proponérselo , se había robado el corazón del rey y éste, se repitió mil veces y otras mil veces más, que aquello no era amor. Mas, ya era tarde para negarlo, verle todos los días, escucharle hablar, se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Verla pero no tocarla, para su alma de niño era insoportable, así que cuando vio la oportunidad de hacerlo, la llevó consigo a su mundo. Jamás admitiría que le había llevado por gusto, al contrario, había escuchado decir a la jovencita : Rey de los duendes, llévate a este niño contigo! Y para complacerle se lo había llevado; Sarah, como se llamaba la jovencita, se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error e invocando de vuelta al rey de los goblin trató de recuperar al niño que se habían llevado.

Incapaz de negarse a los pedidos de la dulce Sarah, y a su vez deseoso de retenerla consigo, no tuvo mas opción que dejarle entrar: cruzaría el laberinto, lleno de trampas y seres tanto buenos como peligrosos, debería llegar al centro donde estaba su castillo y encontrar al bebé que le habían robado, tendría que enfrentarse al apuesto rey pues no estaba dispuesto ha dejarle marchar, usaría su magia y todo su encanto para enamorarle: bailes de mascaras, una preciosa canción, vestidos de princesa, un príncipe de ensueño…nada funcionó. Solo unas palabras bastaron para romper el hechizo: "No tiene poder contra mi, mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya." Y al final, Sarah pudo volver al mundo humano con su pequeño hermano.

El fin.

El silencio de la noche resultaba perfecto para quien deseara leer sin interrupción, sin mas sonidos que el eco de sus pensamientos y su imaginación al reproducir cada frase en su mente. El reloj pronto daría las 3 de la mañana. Con todo su pesar, cerro aquel engrosado libro de pastas duras y hojas amarillentas por los años y el continuo uso. La portada mostraba un delicado y estilizado dibujo de fantasía: un laberinto enorme con un castillo en el centro, sobre un fondo color café opaco con algunos matices y a pesar de la sequedad del paisaje, se antojaba un cálido lugar.

La pequeña damita al fin se había dormido, se estiraba de vez en cuando, tratando de acomodarse lo mejor posible en el amoroso regazo de mamá, mientras el mundo se perdía entre las susurrantes palabras de aquel cuento…la historia no terminaba allí, había muchas aventuras más,

-Pero para una pequeña bebé de 2 años es suficiente por hoy.- pensó la cansada madre, que caminaba rumbo a su cama después de acomodar cuidadosamente a la nena en su cunero. Mañana sería un día muy ajetreado para las dos: la guardería, una junta de trabajo, continuar su manuscrito, hacer la colada, la comida y robarse mucho tiempo libre para cuidar de su hija. Con todos eso pensamientos en mente, se quedó profundamente dormida. No sin antes pronunciar un "Buenas noches, mi princesa".


End file.
